


somnolentus

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Narcolepsy, Sleepiness, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The drowsiness and sleepiness caught her off guard, even the pain from these cuts couldn’t keep her awake, her eyelids fluttered close. Reira laid there on the floor, arms bleeding, and drifting to sleep. Faintly, she could hear approaching footsteps and a gentle voice calling for her.
Relationships: Comte/Reira
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	somnolentus

**Author's Note:**

> not much to see here, just A LOT of comfort but ofc there's actual HURT as well~  
> and just me fleshing out a pairing for my Nano project xD  
> xoxo

The sun hid behind the white clouds as the noon was approaching, the kind of weather she always loved — not raining, not sunny. Somewhere in between. Reira had been helping Sebastian to prepare lunch in the kitchen, fighting the excessive drowsiness that threatened her to close her eyes and sleep. 

_Not yet_ , she willed herself as she stood straighter beside Sebastian.

Sebastian walked off to gather at least five plates, “I need your help to prepare the dining room, we have everything settled unless for these plates.” He paused for a moment, returning to her side. “Can you handle this, Reira?”

A nod and with eyes full determination, she took the plates that he handed over. “I can handle plates, glad to be of help.”

Right after Sebastian left her alone with the plates, she headed out of the kitchen, then it happened. _Again_. For the umpteenth time. Reira was in the middle of carrying the plates when the drowsy sensation hit her _hard_. Unable to keep her eyes open and awake, the plates fell to the floor when she entered the dining room and fell over the sharp shards. Some of the shards cut her arms, the short sleeves of her white blouse stained crimson.

Even the pain from those cuts couldn’t keep her awake, her eyelids fluttered close. “I’m sleepy.. So _damn_ sleepy..” Reira muttered while she laid there on the floor, arms bleeding, and drifting to sleep. Faintly, she could hear approaching footsteps and a gentle voice calling for her. _Comte?_

Without any strength left to fight it, she let the drowsiness catch up to her, the world was swaying and then it went dark.

_Sleep.. I want to sleep._

It might not be the first time, but Comte was horrified enough to see such sight near the doorway of the dining room. He strode forward without hesitation, relieved to see her only sleeping. Like usual.

Sebastian happened to enter the dining room a few seconds later, alerted by the sight. “Le Comte? What is happening to her?” His dark eyes examined the broken plates, the cuts on Reira’s arms, then he looked over to Comte questioningly.

While he himself flooded with concern, Comte smiled up to the butler, “Reira has fallen asleep, that is all. The cuts are not deep, we can expect these will heal soon enough.” But he knew the cuts must be taken care of, first and foremost. “May I require your help to bring washcloth and bandages to her room?”

“Of course, I’ll bring them right away.” Sebastian nodded and hurried away to gather the requested items.

Calm even in his concerned state, Comte scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, smiling affectionately as Reira mumbled something he heard as ‘ _warm_ ’ and snuggled against his chest to steal more of his warmth. “You are quite a troublesome woman.”

Troublesome, but lovely.

His knees settled on the edge of the bed as Comte placed her down so very carefully. Reira was still sleeping soundly when Sebastian stepped inside the room to bring the items, he left right away to handle the broken plates.

An unwanted frown marred Comte’s gentle features as he began to bandage her arms, Reira hadn’t woken up but she did wince and flinch as he cleaned up the cuts with water earlier. Comte found her like this quite often, even after he was made aware that she had enough sleep at night. A strange condition, indeed.

All the cuts might not be deep, but it could be worse if she held a knife or simply being near something harmful when she fell asleep. Comte remained sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Once Reira’s eyes cracked open, there was a crease between her brows to find Comte sitting on her side. “What happened?” _Not this again.._ — There was nothing she could do to prevent the drowsiness that kept happening to her. “I fell asleep again, didn’t I?” Sitting up on the bed, she glanced down at her bandaged arms. Reira hissed while registering the slight pain on her skin under these white bandages as she flexed her arms.

“You did, you fell asleep while you carried the plates.” He regarded her uncomfortableness with a tender, sincere smile.

“Oh. The plates!” Reira suddenly jerked her head up at Comte, but what she found on his face was only a gentle smile. “I’m sorry, Comte. I probably broke all of them.”

He gently shook his head once, “No worries, it was not on a purpose.”

Reira shoved away the sheet that covered her lower body and quickly climbed off the bed, passing by Comte who was still sitting there.

“Ma chérie.” Comte said in a warning voice, catching her wrist before she walked any further.

“Let me go, Comte, I still need to help to clean up the plates and prepare the dinner.” As her feet stepped forward, only one step, her leg wobbled and stumbled backward.

In one swift movement, Comte caught her and sat her on his lap — caging her securely within his strong arms. “The dinner finished an hour ago, everything has been taken care of.” 

“But, at least I can help with something else, I troubled you all with these occurring.. Um.. Sleep..” Words trailed off as Reira struggled to stand up.

However, Comte won’t let her, his smile accompanied with a stern gaze. “You are forbidden to leave the bed for the rest of the night.”

“You can’t forbid me.” Reira pursed her lips, tugging her wrist that he held, wincing as the pain seared her arm.

A chuckle left Comte’s lips. “Trust my words, I certainly can.” He curled an arm around her waist to keep her still in his lap.

Faint blush adorned her cheek but her defiance sparked even more while she gave him a cheerful smile. “I will still help around, with or without your permission, Comte.”

His affectionate gaze watched her carefully without uttering an answer. Perhaps he would let her, he must arrange it so she won’t be around harmful things, it was the least he could do to avoid such an incident like what happened earlier. 

Reira was smiling triumphantly at his silence, “I’m taking your silence as a yes.”

He laughed with a fair amount of amusement, “You’re barely able to walk and remain awake for too long, yet you still quite adamant on the chores?”

“Yes. I can’t help my condition but I want to be useful for you.” But the last two words of that sentence made her bite her lip. _Oops._ Her smile turned sheepish and once again, she attempted to free herself from his lap due to her stubborn pride.

Comte still wanted to comfort her. While her condition might be troublesome but her insistence was too lovely.

And those two words..

“For me..” Comte repeated the words to tease her, cradling her smaller frame close without ever relinquishing his hold around her. He lifted her arm a little, “Does it hurt?”

Brown eyes met his gaze, cheeks tinged with pink color from that little slip of her words, and suddenly she felt way too nervous in his lap. The lingering pain along her arms was more bearable now. “A little, just when I move too much. Nothing to be worried about.” Both of her arms from the wrist up to the sleeveline were covered with bandages. “If you don’t release me, I might fall asleep here, Comte.” Reira returned her gaze onto him, mischievously threatened Comte in order to escape his captivity.

“Sleep if you must, I’m certainly not opposed to it.” He replied in a nonchalant voice, lifting her hand higher, the pad of his thumb caressed her knuckle while his eyes stared up into hers. “I will see to it myself that you will be healed entirely and no cut left in this lovely skin, until then you cannot leave this room, Reira.”

Reira had forgotten to breathe — mesmerized with the intensity of his gaze. Her cheeks might be burning but her gaze was unwavering, the corners of her mouth upturned in spite of herself. The surfaced feelings heightened when Comte placed a kiss on the back of her hand, all the upcoming retorts were swallowed along with the inexplicable tension he caused.

His reassuring words caused her heart to flutter rapidly.

The pain of her cuts were forgotten, for now.


End file.
